This proposal is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled ?Challenges of Global Vaccine[unreadable] Development?, organized by Margaret Liu, Paul-Henri Lambert and Gus Nossal, which will be held in Cape[unreadable] Town, South Africa from October 8 ? 13, 2007. Despite the tremendous impact of vaccines to save countless[unreadable] lives, significant scientific and technical barriers exist that limit both their effectiveness against many diseases[unreadable] and their utilization, resulting in millions of needless deaths and substantial morbidity particularly in the[unreadable] developing world. Even with the large increase of our understanding of host immune responses, the[unreadable] sequencing of pathogen genomes, and other technological advances, important hurdles remain for developing[unreadable] and deploying vaccines for a variety of diseases. The goals of this meeting will be to bring together scientists,[unreadable] physicians and students from the developed and developing world to discuss the advances in (1)[unreadable] understanding the generation of effective systemic and mucosal immunity at a cellular and organ system level,[unreadable] (2) new technologies for prophylactic and therapeutic immunization, including those useful for resource-poor[unreadable] settings, (3) understanding the unique requirements to stimulate immunity in early childhood, (4) pre-clinical[unreadable] models, and (5) correlates of protection.